Battler Ushiromiya
Statistics Name: Battler Ushiromiya. Origin: Umineko: When They Cry. Classification: Human, Sorcerer. Gender: Male. Age: Beyond the concept of time, but physically is 18. Tier: | High I-3. | At least High J-1. | J-2. | Destructive Capacity: | High Multiverse+ Level. (Existed on Maria's Game Board, a realm beyond our 4-dimensional reality, which contains lower-dimensional variants of the Meta World and the Golden Land, which are at least 11- and 13-dimensional respectively) | At least High Complex Multiverse Level. (Existed in the at least 11-dimensional Meta World) | Hyperverse Level. (Fought Dlanor in the at least 12-dimensional Cathedral, when he fought Bernkastel in the at least 44-dimensional City of Books, his punch reminded her about the concept of pain, a feeling that she has long forgotten due to remaining unhurt for hundreds of years, and a kick to the abdomen made her vomit blood) | Speed: | Immeasurable. (Battler trancended the concepts of space, time and distance) | Immeasurable. (In his battle with Bernkastel, his furious onslaught of attacks was described as "impossible to avoid with mere teleportation." While Bernkastel's speed was like "enviously trying to hit the reflection of the moon on the surface of water with a pebble," Battler kept "throwing pebbles at the reflection until there was no water left in the sea," eventually pulling through to a miracle and landing a kick into her abdomen) | Durability: | High Multiverse+ Level. | At least High Complex Multiverse Level. | Hyperverse Level. His magic, Endless Nine, the manifestation of his denial for magic and witches, gives him protection against magic of the highest caliber, to the point where even attacks from Bernkastel don't leave a scratch on him. | Intelligence: Supergenius level. An avid reader of the mystery genre, Battler has read hundreds of books and novels of such a year. He possesses excellent knowledge and reasoning that earned him praise from Bernkastel. Stamina: Inexhaustible, dependant on his mental stamina. Range: | High Multiversal+. | High Complex Multiversal. | Hyperversal. | Weaknesses: The level of his magic is dependant on his faith in it. Other than that, he can suffer under severe overconfidence. Key: | Piece Battler | Meta Battler | City of Books Battler | Powers & Hax | Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 7), Regeneration (High-Godly), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Plot & Fate Manipulation of the lower-dimensional worlds, Nothingness Manipulation, Reactive Adaptation, Teleportation, Magic Resistance via Endless Nine, Resurrection, Acausality, Non-Corporeal. | All abilities enhanced to a higher layer of existence. | All abilities enhanced to a even higher layer of existence. | Weapons & Equipment The Golden Longsword, his Golden Truth. Previously being a Red Key that impaled him and turned gold due to Beato's sacrifice and his new knowledge of the truth. Now it recognizes Battler as its master and shares the same properties of a Red Key. Through this, the Golden Longsword denies all concepts of evasion, escape, defense, buying time, and deals conceptual damage that denies the existence of its target. Notable Attacks & Techniques Endless Magic: Battler's magic, once he became the Endless Sorcerer and the Territory Lord of Beatrice's world. It has the power to infinitely restore a destroyed or broken object, or make something infinitely expand, or change the value of 1 to infinity. * Endless Nine: A barrier that grants conceptual immunity to magic attacks. Magic resistance is scaled from 1-9; 1 being the weakest and 9 being godly resistance. Battler has level 9 multiplied by infinity, which grants him resistance to magic on the level of that of Bernkastel. Truths: Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damages the concept of her target. Because truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided, but can be confronted with other truths. At first, he can only use the Blue Truth, but after he became the Endless Sorcerer he gained the power to use the Red and Gold Truths. * Blue Truth: It's used as a theory that works as counter argument to the opponent's statement. It usually takes the form of an stake that impales the opponent; the opponent cannot remove the stake without countering the Blue Truth's argument using the Red Truth. The Blue Truth must abide by the Red Truth. Although a single Blue Truth isn't lethal, enough will eventually deny the concept of Battler's opponent, killing them. Battler's Blue Truth takes the form of an stake or blade. When he became the Endless Sorcerer, he instead uses it with the Golden Longsword. * Red Truth: Anything said in red is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Red Truth. However, a Red Truth can be interpreted in many different ways. * Golden Truth: An unique truth that can only be used by the Game Master. This truth works similarly to the Red Truth, and is equal in power - depending on the scenario, it can be stronger or weaker. When it is superior, it can easily deny even the Red Truth. Battler's use of the Golden Truth demonstrates that he fully understands the rules of the game. Category:Character Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Umineko Category:Tier I Category:Tier J